1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sulfur-vulcanized acrylic copolymer. More specifically, the invention provides an acrylic copolymer vulcanizate resulting from the vulcanization of a copolymer which is obtained by the radical polymerization of an acrylic acid ester, a 5-substituted-2-norbornene of the general formula ##STR2## wherein R represents .dbd.CH--CH.sub.2).sub.x CH.sub.3, in which x is 0 to 4, or --CH.dbd.CH.sub.2,
and acrylonitrile or an alkyl methacrylate, etc., which is selected according to the required service of the resulting vulcanized rubber, in the presence of a sulfur-vulcanization accelerator that does not cause degradative chain transfer, such as 2-mercaptobenzothiazole.